deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaron Namir
Jaron Namir (Hebrew: ירון נמיר) is a mechanically augmented soldier and one of the main antagonists of Deus Ex: Human Revolution. He acts as Field Commander of the elite black ops team known as the Tyrants and also as a private military contractor for Belltower Associates. Background Early life Known for his merciless nature as a killer, Jaron hides a private life as a religious and devoted family man. He is married to a woman named Laya and has two children. When he was nineteen, his sister Melina was killed during a supposed car accident in Haifa. Several years later he was recruited into Israel's Intelligence Agency, the Mossad and psychological profiling conducted there indicated a deep-seated guilt over Melina's death; Jaron later named his daughter after her. Ben Saxon speculates that his scars and augmentations are due to injuries sustained during the Pan-Arab invasion and occupation of Israel. Illuminati agent Later he formed the secret black ops team, the Tyrants, and became the leader of Belltower's Elite Special Operations Unit. As a Tyrant operative, he worked in secret for the Illuminati, performing clandestine operations. Later he recruited Lawrence Barrett, Yelena Fedorova, Scott Hardesty, and Joe Wexler. In 2027, he and the group attacked the meeting between Senator Jane Skyler and Garret Dansky, CEO of Caidin Global. They assassinated Dansky, but they let Senator Skyler live, and newly recruited Gunther Hermann killed Secret Service Agent Matt Ryan. However, his partner, Agent Anna Kelso, killed Wexler in retaliation. She suffered stomach injuries, but managed to survive. To replace Wexler, Namir, presumably under orders from the Illuminati, attacked Belltower Strike Team Six during fake Operation Rainbird, killing all team members save for Ben Saxon, who was left to recover in a SAF hospital. Later, Namir approached him with a proposition to join the Tyrants, an independent special operations team that does not follow the rigidity of more official groups. After Namir promised to help track down the people responsible for Team Six's deaths, Saxon agreed to join. Namir sent Saxon, Hermann, and Hardesty to the Hotel Novoe Rostov in Moscow to kill Mikhail Kontarsky, administrator of the Russian committee on Human Augmentation. The mission was a success, but Ben and Gunther were both tazed and knocked out onboard the Tyrants' private plane and brought into a small room in Jaron's home. When they awoke, Jaron explained that one of them is a traitor to the group and the two must fight to the death to determine which. He threw a handgun with a single round and the two fought over it. Ben eventually managed to get the pistol, but refused to kill Gunther. Namir then revealed that the fight was just a test between the two, and that the round was a blank. ''Human Revolution'' & Icarus Effect At Romeo Airport in Michigan, the Tyrants' base of operations, Jaron and the group were planning an attack on Sarif Industries Headquarters in Detroit, to stop them from sharing their research of controlled and perfected human evolution with the world, and also to kidnap their top scientists before they could converge with the National Science Board in Washington D.C. To do so, Jaron sent Saxon, Hardesty, and Hermann to Virginia to kill Ron Temple of the Secret Service. At Sarif Industries, Jaron, Barret, and Fedorova killed most of the scientists; Jaron disarmed and brutally wounded the head of security, Adam Jensen, by throwing him through a thick pane of glass. But when he was about to deliver the finishing blow, Megan Reed threw a barrel of corrosive substance at him, which covered and wounded Namir, forcing him to drop Adam. Namir backhanded Megan, knocking her unconscious, then turned around to shoot Adam in the head with his Diamond Back .357. After the Attack Back at Romeo Airport, Namir mentioned to the group that they were planning another major operation in Europe, and that Yelena was currently handling a job of her own. Once in the air, Hardesty warned Namir that Ben Saxon was a liability, too sympathetic to be useful in their operations, but Namir reminded him that Saxon was experienced enough to be useful regardless, and that everyone on the team was expendable if necessary. Later aboard the plane, Namir entered the Killing Floor, where Saxon was reading Namir's terminal and next mission, and admitted that he was responsible for Strike Team Six's failure. Saxon, armed only with a stun gun, shot the terminal, causing a power failure and setting off several fire alarms, but was cut off by the other members. With no other means of escape, Saxon opened the cargo bay doors and jumped out into the sky above the Atlantic Ocean. In Geneva, Switzerland, the Tyrants planned to assassinate Humanity Front founder Bill Taggart on the steps of the Palais de Nations. The assassination would make him a martyr for the anti-aug cause and push for a vote on UN regulations on mechanical augmentation. To prevent Saxon from interfering with their plan, Jaron detonated the plane, took Anna Kelso hostage, and blackmailed Saxon to killing Taggart himself in plain public view. Failed Hit On board the Icarus yacht, Namir learned about the failed assassination of Taggart and the death of Hardesty. The three remaining Tyrants planned to fly to a remote base by a VTOL, taking Anna with them. Just as they were about to take off, the cockpit opened and Saxon emerged, having already killed the pilot. Namir decided to challenge Saxon to a one-on-one fight, eager to avenge Hardesty. With his advanced combat augmentations, Namir easily overpowered Saxon, but at the last moment Saxon pulled out a Zenith pistol he snagged from the Pilot. He shot Namir in the chest 3 times, which managed to subdue him even with his dermal augs (most likely due to the injuries he sustained back at Sarif Industries). Saxon trained the gun on Namir's head, but Barrett threatened to kill Anna if he killed their leader. Saxon lowered his gun and begrudgingly let them go again. With the police closing in, the Tyrants left by VTOL, claiming that the Media will turn the day's events in their favor, even with half of their team dead or missing. They flew off, leaving Saxon and Kelso to die aboard the Icarus. In Paris, a young Morgan Everett and Lucius DeBeers recollected about the operation in Geneva, and Morgan claimed that even with Bill Taggart alive, the assassination attempt had pushed the United Nations to hold a conference on regulating mechanical augmentation, just like Namir said. Highland Park Six months after the Sarif Industries attack, Namir, Barrett, and Fedorova, along with several Belltower operatives, were in the lower levels of an abandoned bot factory complex in Highland Park, which served as a front for a FEMA internment camp. Here, they met with a newly augmented Adam Jensen, and Jaron ordered Barrett to get rid of him, before slipping away with Fedorova. Though Jensen would defeat Barrett and obtain the location of Windmill from him, Namir would once again escape. The Death of The Snake Jensen would not encounter Namir again until much later in Singapore. There Jensen encountered Zhao Yun Ru, who attempted to disable Jensen with her universal killswitch. If Jensen had opted for the free biochip upgrade at Hengsha LIMB clinic, the killswitch will shut off all of Jensen's augmentations, making the upcoming boss fight significantly harder. Namir would then reveal himself and engage Jensen with the words "You should have stayed dead, Jensen!", and Jensen would be forced to kill him once and for all. Before Namir died, Jensen demanded that he reveal Megan's location. Namir told Jensen that he had lost Megan, and that "Men like us... We never get back the things we love", possibly referring to his sister. Tactics See Namir Tactics for tactical suggestions on how to defeat Namir. Augmentations Namir, being a Tyrant, is significantly more augmented than the average person. He is perhaps the most augmented character in the game, with over 90% of his body being completely mechanised. His most noticable augmentations are a unique set of dermal armor and mechanical limbs designed in tribute to the human musculoskeletal system, with minor changes (such as two-toed feet, and a thinner torso section). Namir's head appears to be the only biological part of his person (aside from his left eye). It is covered in numerous grooves and bolts reminiscent of electronic implants. These implant points lie along the scar-lines on his face. It can be assumed that Namir has most, if not all, the augmentations available to the player in the game, as shown by his combat prowess. Trivia *Namir's design was inspired by the developers viewing the Body World exhibition in Montreal in 2007.The Art of Deus Ex Universe, pg. 40. The exhibition encouraged the developers to give Namir augmentations that resemble visible muscle, ligaments, and cartilage. An entire squad of assassins were initially intended to have this flayed-open design, but ultimately it was given solely to Namir. The design features in his boss fight in which he is able to blend in with Body World statues in order to ambush Jensen. Bugs *In the boss fight under Omega Ranch, it is possible to perform a takedown on Namir. He must be cloaked, and in the middle of the animation where he jumps over the paneling (towards the player). This strategy is only applicable in the original game, and not the Director's Cut edition. **Even though the animation shows Namir being hit by a non-lethal takedown, he would still be dead when the sequence is over. *Director's Cut Version: In the boss fight under Omega Ranch, it is possible to perform a Non-lethal takedown on Namir as he is going into cloak on a staircase right after his grenade throwing animation. How this can be done is shown here. See also * Jaron Namir's computer Gallery DX3 Namir and Fedorova.jpeg|Jaron Namir and Yelena Fedorova DX3 Namir & Jensen fight.jpg|Jaron Namir fights against a non-augmented Adam Jensen JaronNamir_SarifHQ.jpg|Namir having been splashed with a harmful substance by Megan Reed Adam jensen die.png|Jaron Namir executing Adam Jensen Namir-bossfight-standing.png|Namir as he appears during the boss battle at the Omega Ranch Namir TheFall.png|Namir before a Tyrant mission in Moscow. Ben Jetliner escape.png|Namir watching Ben Saxon escape from the Tyrants jetliner Sam Duarte with Namir and Page.png|Namir and Sam Duarte being reprimanded by Bob Page Namir Family.PNG|Photos of Jaron Namir with his wife and kids from Deus Ex: The Fall JaronNamir2.png|Namir's mech-augmented torso Turntable Namir.png|Jaron Namir's character model from the turntable DX3 Jaron Namir concept art.jpg|Jaron Namir concept art Namir concept.jpg|Concept art of Namir before augmentation Deus Ex-Jaron Namir.jpg|Dead after boss fight at Omega Ranch References ru:Джарон Намир pl:Jaron Namir es:Jaron Namir de:Jaron Namir Category:Deus Ex: Icarus Effect characters Category:Deus Ex: The Fall characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution enemies Category:Tyrants Category:Mechanically augmented characters Category:Articles with Hebrew script Category:Illuminati characters